Killing Me Softly
by Kim Selena
Summary: Jaejoong yang jenuh dengan kehidupan rumah tangganya dengan Changmin yg tak berdasar cinta, suatu hari bertemu dengan seorang laki-laki misterius bernama yunho yang membuatnya penasaran. rasa penasaranya berubah menjadi ktertarikan, hingga keduanya berakhir dlm hubungan sexual yang intens. WARNING : ff ini khusus untuk 18 tahun keatas. Genderswitch. nc straight. ON HIATUS


**BIG WARNING** : Tidak untuk yang dibawah 18 tahun. Yang merasa blum cukup umur silahkan cari ff ber-rate aman. tolong jangan abaikan warning ini.

* * *

.

Oh sial, ia tahu kali ini akan terlambat lagi

wanita itu tak henti-hentinya memaki dalam hati sembari terus mempercepat larinya melewati kerumunan orang di stasiun. Sedikit kesusahan saat ia harus menyeimbangkan tubuh agar tidak terjatuh karena high hells-nya yang cukup tinggi. Belum lagi kertas-kertas yang ada di tangannya membuatnya lumayan kesusahan.

"Aakh... Maaf, Maafkan aku." kata itulah yang ia lontarkan saat beberapa kali menabrak orang. Walaupun ada yang menggerutu, ia tidak peduli. Yang ada dipikirannya sekarang adalah secepat mungkin mencapai kereta.

Ini karena mobil tuanya yang sudah susah di ajak berkompromi. Selalu mogok dan membuatnya terpaksa naik kereta beberapa kali, seperti kemarin dan hari ini.

Ah, iya. sebenarnya ada suami yang bisa ia andalkan untuk mengantarnya kekantor. Tapi ia terlalu tidak tega membangunkan suaminya yang baru saja pulang dari LA dini hari tadi. Bagaimanapun suaminya pasti lelah dan butuh beristirahat.

bicara soal suami, wanita ini telah menikah satu setengah tahun yang lalu tepat saat musim gugur, dimana pohon-pohon mulai menjatuhkan daunnya satu demi satu.

Orang-orang bilang ia dan suaminya adalah pasangan serasi. Teman-temannya juga banyak yang iri padanya. Mereka bilang, betapa beruntungnya ia mendapatkan suaminya yang tampan, bertanggung jawab dan tentu kaya. Ia tidak menyangsikan pendapat teman-temannya, karena ia akui suaminya tampan, baik dan bertanggung jawab, terlebih suaminya adalah pewaris perusahaan besar. Tapi ada sesuatu yang kurang dalam rumah tangganya. Dari sudut pandangnya ia merasa semuanya tidak sesempurna itu. Semua yang seharusnya begitu sempurna menjadi bercelah dari pandangannya. Semua yang seharusnya menjadi kebahagiaan menjadi tekanan batin untuknya. Dan permasalahannya hanya terletak pada...

**_Cinta_**

.

Kim Jaejoong semakin mempercepat larinya dan nekat masuk kedalam kereta sesaat sebelum pintu kereta menutup. Lalu tiba-tiba kehilangan keseimbangan karena hells-nya dan menyebabkan kertas-kertas yang ada di tangannya jatuh berhamburan di lantai kereta. Untungnya ia cepat bertahan di tiang kereta hingga tak ikut jatuh ke lantai.

"Shit!" Makinya pelan, sambil mencoba berjongkok untuk memungut kertasnya. Untungnya hari ini ia memakai baju kantor dengan bawahan celana, jadi tidak terlalu sulit untuk berjongkok. Namun tetap saja ia mengalami kesulitan memungut kertas-kertas yang sudah berceceran sekarang.

Jaejoong menatap sekelilingnya, sepertinya tak ada yang bergerak yang membantunya, padahal banyak orang disekitarnya, namun tampaknya mereka acuh tak acuh. Kadang ia berpikir, apakah budaya tolong menolong sudah tidak tertanam lagi pada manusia jaman sekarang?

Sementara ia berusaha mengumpulkan kertas-kertasnya, ternyata masih ada seseorang yang mau membantunya. Jaejoong tidak melihat orang itu, ia hanya bergumam terimakasih sambil terus memungut kertasnya. Setelah terkumpul ia kembali tegak dan kembali bergumam terima kasih saat bersamaan orang yang membantunya menyodorkan kertasnya.

"Terima kasih." Ia mendongak kemudian tercekat. Pria itu tersenyum. Senyum yang menawan menurut Jaejoong. dan pria itu... tampan. Well, normal bagi seorang wanita terpesona pada pria tampan bukan?

Laki-laki itu kembali ketempatnya berdiri semula, seperti Jaejoong, Yang berdiri bersandar di tiang kereta karena tak mendapat tempat duduk. Jaejoong melirik dari ekor matanya dan mendapati pria itu masih terus tersenyum manis dan menatapnya seperti familiar padanya. Jaejoong merasa risih ditatap seperti itu, tapi kemudian ia berpikir apakah ia mengenal pria itu? apa ia pernah bertemu di suatu tempat dengan pria itu? sekeras apapun ia menggali ingatannya, ia tidak mendapatkan petunjuk tentang siapa pria itu. Itu berarti ia memang tidak pernah bertemu dengannya.

Ia berpikir mungkin ada yang salah dengan bajunya, jadi ia memeriksa apa ada yang aneh dengan baju yang ia pakai, dan well, tidak ada yang salah dengan semua itu. Ia bahkan terlihat cantik dengan kemeja satin berwarna merah dan celana kain hitam dan highellsnya. Rambut coklat bergelombangnya ia sanggul kendur dan menyisakan rambut yang jatuh di dekat daun telingannya.

Ia beranikan diri mencuri pandang pada pria yang tadi. Dan ternyata laki-laki itu tetap pada posisi awalnya lengkap dengan senyuman yang—ugh... Jaejoong akui jantungnya berdetak cepat. Ia gugup. God! siapa yang tidak gugup saat seseorang memandangimu seakan ingin menelanjangimu bulat-bulat?

Dari pada disebut salah tingkah, Jaejoong lebih ke penasaran dengan pria itu. Sebenarnya siapa itu? apa ia pernah mengenalnya namun melupakannya, apa pria itu yang mengenalnya? atau ada yang salah dengan dadanannya hari ini? Jaejoong penasaran dengan semua itu.

Sehingga setelah sebagian penumpang turun di stasiun berikutnya, dengan percaya diri ia berjalan mendekati pria itu dan bertanya dengan yakin...

"Apa kau mengenalku?"

Mata sipit dan mata doe itu terkunci dalam sebuah pandangan. Yang satu tersenyum dan yang satu mengulum senyum. tanpa Jaejoong sadari setelah ia menatap wajah itu, sebuah takdir untuknya berhubungan dengan orang itu terbentuk.

Takdir yang berupa...

**cinta**

* * *

**~o~****Killing Me Softly****~o~**

Cast : Kim Jaejoong, Jung Yunho, Shim Changmin.

Rate : NC 21

Genre : Romance

Warning 1 :: Typo, Au, OOC, **_Genderswitch, _**dll

**BIG WARNING** : Tidak untuk yang dibawah 18 tahun. Yang merasa blum cukup umur silahkan cari ff ber-rate aman, tolong jangan abaikan warning ini.

* * *

.

Jaejoong sedang berdiri didepan meja rias. Setelah tadi ia mencuci muka, kini ia tengah membersihkan sisa makeup di wajahnya lalu memakai pelembab malam. Tubuhnya berbalut gaun tidur sutra berwarna putih yang panjangnya hingga ke mata kaki. Setelah itu ia mulai membaluri kakinya dengan lotion. pintu kamar terbuka dan bisa Jaejoong lihat bayangan suaminya dicermin. laki-laki gagah yang sudah 2 tahun hidup seatap dengannya. Laki-laki yang memiliki kuasa penuh atas hidupnya tapi belum hatinya. Dan pria itu bernama Shim Changmin. Seorang pengusaha yang Jaejoong temui pada awal musim gugur setahun setengah yang lalu. Laki-laki pilihan orang tuanya. Laki-laki yang ia nikahi setelah satu minggu masa perkenalan. Saat itu Orang tuanya bilang cinta bisa datang seiring dengan berjalannya kehidupan rumah tangga. Namun sepertinya perkataan orang tua bisa juga melenceng. Karena Jaejoong masih belum bisa merasakan hal itu hingga sekarang.

"Jadi tadi pagi kau terlambat lagi?"

"Ya begitulah." Jawab Jaejoong sekenanya.

"Kenapa tidak membangunkanku?"

"Mana tega. Kau tampak kelelahan begitu."

"Aw, perhatian sekali." Jaejoong tersentak ketika tiba-tiba suaminya memeluk pinggangnya dan mendaratkan ciuman kecil di tengkuknya. Ia tahu kewajiban seorang istri untuk melayani suami. Dan dia seorang istri sekarang., dan jujur saja _she loves sex_. Tapi bercinta dengan hati seperti ini—ah sorry, maksudku dengan hubungan seperti ini, benar-benar membuat tekanan batin tersendiri. seperti 'seseorang yang merampas paksa keperawananmu' dan hal itu menimbulkan perasaan tidak rela.

Hei, tapi jangan bilang kalau Changmin tidak berharga untuknya. Ia sangat menyayagi Changmin. Ia akan khawatir jika suaminya pulang terlambat atau sakit. Dia akan peduli dengan apapun yang dikonsumsi suaminya. Dan ya, dia menyayangi Changmin, tapi belum mencintainya. sama sekali belum.

.

**Killing me Softly**

.

Changmin yang berdiri di belakang Jaejoong menyampirkan rambut panjang istrinya di bahu, lalu mulai sedikit menundukan kepalanya untuk mencium pundak putih Jaejoong dengan amat lembut. Jaejoong hanya diam sambil menatap bayangan Changmin yang berada di belakangnya dari kaca didepannya. Ia tidak bisa menolak karena hal itu akan menyinggung perasaan Changmin.

"May i?" suara parau Changmin berbisik di telinganya.

"I'm your wife." Jaejoong meyakinkan, membuat Changmin terkekeh. Tanpa aba-aba lagi, Changmin segera menurunkan satu tali gaun tidur istrinya membuat salah satu payudara Jaejoong terekspos bebas.

Changmin segera menyambut benda kenyal itu dengan tangan besarnya meremasnya sedemikian rupa dan sukses membuat sebuah erangan keluar dari mulut istrinya.

Changmin kembali menurunkan satu tali gaun tidur istrinya yang tersisa. Hingga gaun itu meluncur begitu saja dari tubuh mulus Jaejoong. Menarik dagu Jaejoong kebelakang lalu meraup bibir cherry yang sudah lumayan lama tak ia rasakan.

"Emmh.." Jaejoong melenguh di sela bibir Changmin yang tengah menguasai bibirnya. Memberinya ciuman-ciuman yang begitu gentle. Mengajak Jaejoong tenggelam dalam sensasi permainan bibirnya. Hingga pelan-pelan Changmin mendorong Jaejoong untuk berbaring di ranjang dan mulai menanggalkan pakaiannya sendiri.

sebenarnya Changmin adalah orang yang paling mengerti Jaejoong. Changmin bukanlah tipe memaksa ketika bercinta. Itu karena tanpa Jaejoong sadari Changmin sebenarnya mengert tentang ketidak nyamanan Jaejoong dan tentang cinta Jaejoong yang belum sama sekali ia peroleh. Tapi ia membutakan hati dan perasaanya disini. Ia sedang mencoba egois. berharap suatu saat nanti Jaejoong memberikan sedikit cinta untuknya.

**Killing me Softly**

.

Jaejoong berbaring tengkurap dengan keadaan telanjang bulat, sedangkan Changmin disampingnya tengah mencium kecil punggung mulus sang istri. Mereka habiskan sekitar 3 jam untuk bercinta malam itu, dengan Changmin yang mendapatkan 2 kali klimaks (?).

Jaejoong hanya memandangi langit malam yang pekat dari jendela kamar yang terletak di samping tempat tidurnya, dengan berbagai pikiran melayang dikepalanya. Ia sama sekali bergeming dengan kelakuan Changmin yang tengah menghujani punggungnya dengan ciuman.

"Hei!" Changmin memutar tubuh Jaejoong agar berhadapan dengannya. lalu mengecup sekali lagi bibir istrinya. Matanya menembus tepat ke mata bulat Jaejoong. Seolah tengah menggali sesuatu disana.

"Apakah kau masih belum bisa mencintaiku?"

Dan rasanya seperti ada belati yang menusuk tepat di jatung Jaejoong, hingga membuatnya sempat kehilangan detak jantungnya sendiri. Ia kaget. Hell, ia tidak tahu kenapa Changmin tiba-tiba menanyakannya setelah mereka bercinta. Dan parahnya lagi, tak ada yang terlintas di otaknya untuk menjawab pertanyaan suaminya.

"Maaf." Sehingga hanya kata itu yang terdengar lirih keluar dari mulutnya.

Jaejoong bisa melihat ada kekecewaan yang terpancar jelas dari ekspresi dan pancaran mata suaminya. Tapi tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan. Ia tidak tahu harus menjawab bagaimana, karena ia memang belum menemukan cinta dalam hubungan mereka. Selama ini Jaejoong sudah berusaha mencari, tapi selalu jalan buntu yang ia temukan.

Rasanya ia ingin meraung dan berteriak pada suaminya bahwa ia mencintainya walau itu hanya sebuah kalimat bohong. Tapi ia tidak bisa, mulutnya tidak semudah itu mengatakan cinta untuk suaminya. Kemudian ia hanya pasrah ketika Changmin menarik diri dari sisinya tanpa berkata apapun, kemudian masuk kekamar mandi.

Jaejoong menarik selimut dan membungkus tubuhnya hingga ke leher. Dan pada saat itulah ia menangis. Meratap kenapa keadaan ini harus terjadi padanya dan juga Changmin.

_'Cinta, kenapa sulit sekali menemukanmu?'_

.

**Killing me Softly**

.

"_Sorry_?! Kau hanya berkata '_sorry'_?!" Oke, Jaejoong pikir Junsu sahabatnya terlalu berlebihan saat ini. Jaejoong tengah berada di restoran yang tak jauh dari kantor dan saat ini ia bersama Junsu rekan kerjanya.

"_Stop it._ Kau membuat semua orang disini menatap kita?"

"Aku tidak peduli." Sela Junsu cuek. "Astaga Jae, aku bisa membayangkan betapa terlukanya Changmin saat mendengar itu".

"Su, kau membuatku lebih merasa bersalah." Jaejoong mempoutkan bibirnya sambil menusuk-nusuk asal pancake-nya dengan garpu.

"Serius Jae, kenapa kau tidak pernah mencoba belajar mencintainya?"

"Aku sudah mencoba, aku benar-benar sudah berusaha mencobanya. Tapi kemudian, aku berakhir dengan putus asa. Hampir dua tahun dan aku belum menemukan cinta sialan itu." Jaejoong terdengar frustasi.

"Beberapa tahun ini aku sudah mencoba sebisaku menjadi istri yang baik untuknya, berusaha mengurusnya dengan sepenuh hati, mencoba sepenuh hati menerima sentuhannya. Tapi semuanya tak berguna. Aku tidak bisa."

Jaejoong memijit pelipisnya dengan kedua tangan. Ia tertekan dan bisa dibilang frustasi. Ia tidak pernah memimpikan mempunyai kehidupan rumah tangga seperti ini. Kehidupan rumah tangga di impiannya seawaktu kecil adalah rumah tangga yang harmonis, bahagia dan mempunyai akhir seperti di dongeng yang ia baca, yaitu _happly ever after_.

"Jae, maafkan aku. Tapi aku benar-benar tidak tahu harus bagaimana memberi saran padamu. Kau tahu, aku belum menikah. Dan Aku sama sekali tidak tahu bagaimana kehidupan pernikahan yang seharusnya." Junsu menampakkan ekspresi seolah menyesal menjadi tidak begitu berguna untuk sahabatnya.

"Kau sama sekali tidak membantu."

"Yeah, begitulah aku." Dan kemudian mereka berdua terkekeh.

"Ooh, jam makan siang hampir habis. Kita harus segera kembali ke kantor." Ujar Junsu sambil tegak dari tempat duduknya disusul Jaejoong kemudian bersama keluar dari restoran.

.

**Killing Me Softly**

Jaejoong dan Junsu berjalan kaki untuk kembali kembali kekantor yang tidak seberapa jauh dari tempat mereka makan tadi. Sepanjang perjalan mereka ke kantor, Junsu berceloteh tentang apa saja yang ditemukan matanya. Ia membicarakan baju yang dipajang di etalase toko yang baru saja mereka lewati, atau hanya sekedar membicarakan tentang papan iklan yang menurut Jaejoong tak ada menarik-menariknya. Jaejoong tidak terlalu mendengar celotehan sahabatnya. Terkadang ia hanya tersenyum menjawab celotehan antusias Junsu, tapi tidak benar-benar menanggapi.

Jaejoong tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya di depan toko buku kecil di pinggir jalan. Junsu yang tak sadar Jaejoong berhenti, terus saja berjalan. Mata Jaejoong memandang melewati kaca etalase toko, ia mencoba mempertajam pandangannya dan ternyata benar. laki-laki di dalam toko buku itu adalah laki-laki yang ia temui di kereta waktu itu. Jaejoong masih terus mengawasi gerak-gerik pria yang tengah membaca sebuah buku di dalam sana. Pria itu membuatnya penasaran. jaejoong merasa ada sesuatu yg disembunyikan pria itu dalam tatapannya.

Pria itu hanya memakai jeans dan kaos hitam ketat yg mencetak jelas. hanya dengan begitu sudah terlihat begitu manly.

"JAE!" dan lamunan Jaejoong buyar saat mendengar lengkingan Junsu yang entah sejak kapan berada di seberang jalan.

"Ah, iya!" seru jaejoong dan dengan berat hati ikut menyusul sahabatnya tanpa tahu dengan seseorang yg menyadari keberadaanya.

.

**Killing me softly**

.

Jaejoong berjalan menyusuri lorong kantor sendirian. semua temannya sudah terlebih dahulu pulang tak terkecuali Junsu. tadi ada sesuatu yg harus ia selesaikan dan membuatnya harus pulang terlambat. koridor kantor tampak begitu lengang tapi tidak membuat Jaejoong takut. ia terlalu lelah untuk peduli dengan keadaan sekitar. Sampai di depan lift ia segera memencet tombol lift. Beberapa saat ia menunggu pintu lift akhirnya terbuka dan sekali lagi dalam hari ini, ia tertegun.

'apa yang dia lakukan disini?' teriak jaejoong dalam hati.

"Apa kau ikut?" tegur pria yg ada di dalam lift saat jaejoong malah terpaku didepan lift.

"o-oh, iya." Jaejoong melangkah masuk dan pria itu tersenyum.

"Lantai dasar?" tanya pria itu dan Jaejoong hanya mengangguk, dan pria itu memencet tombol lantai dasar untuknya.

aah ini pertama kalinya jaejoong mendengar pria ini bicara. dan suaranya sangat... uuh seksi.

tanpa alasan yg jelas, tiba-tiba Jantung jaejoong berdegup tak beraturan. rasanya sangat canggung berada dalam ruangan sempit bersama pria ini. dalam sekejap aroma parfume laki-laki ini begitu adiktif untuk hidungnya. Terkadang ia memaki di dalam hati. '_Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padanya?'_

beberapa menit mereka lewati tanpa bertegur sapa lebih jauh. saat pintu lift terbuka pria itu lebih dahulu keluar.

**Killing me Softly**

sepulangnya dari kerja tadi rumahnya tampak gelap gulita menandakan suaminya sudah tertidur duluan. Sesampainya di rumah Jaejoong tak langsung masuk kedalam kamar, melainkan pergi kedapur dan membuat segelas susu. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba ia ingin meminum susu. Ia mengaduk susunya setelah tadi menambahkan beberapa sendok gula. Tanpa alasan yang jelas, tiba-tiba pikirannya melayang kepada pertemuannya dengan laki-laki misterius hari Jaejoong semakin penasaran dengan laki-laki itu. Ia tidak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya. Setiap kali Jaejoong menatap mata lelaki itu, ia bisa merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda. Tapi ini terlalu dini untuk bisa menjelaskan perasaan apa sebenarnya itu.

Suara pintu kulkas tertutup membuat Jaejoong tersentak. Ia mendapati suaminya tengah meminum air didepan kulkas.

"Ah, kau terbangun?" Tanya Jaejoong pada Changmin.

suaminya tidak menjawab, membuat Jaejoong kembali bertanya. "Apa kau sudah makan malam? atau mau kubuatkan sesuatu?" Jaejoong menyeruput susunya sambil memandang suaminya yang kembali memasukan botol minumannya kedalam kulkas.

"Changmin?" Jaejoong mengernyit bingung saat suaminya malah diam saja.

"Tidak perlu." Kata Changmin singkat kemudian keluar dari dapur.

_'Dia masih marah?'_

_._

**Killing me softly**

Disinilah kali ini Jaejoong berdiri. Ia memaki dalam hati ketika tanpa alasan ia malah melakukan ini. Berdiri seperti orang bodoh di depan sebuah toko buku. berharap laki-laki yang ia temui beberapa hari yang lalu ada disana. Ia tidak tahu harus mencari pria itu kemana. Ia tidak mendapatinya dikereta pagi tadi, jadi siang ini ia mencoba mencari di toko buku. Jangan bertanya kenapa ia melakukan ini, karena ia saja bingung memikirkannya. mungkin hanya karena penasaran.

Jaejoong mengintip dari pintu toko yang terbuat dari kaca. Dan itu dia! ternyata dia benar ada di toko itu. Sedang berdiri di salah satu rak buku sambil membaca buku. Terlihat tampan dengan postur tubuh gagah.

Jaejoong tersentak kaget saat tiba-tiba laki-laki itu menoleh padanya. segera saja ia menyembunyikan tubuhnya di dinding di samping pintu. Jaejoong merasa malu karena tertangkap basah sedang memandangi laki-laki itu.

'Shit, aku tampak seperti stalker.' Umpatnya dalam hati.

Namun ia merasa tidak bisa menghindar lagi, ia sudah terlalu penasaran untuk menghentikan tindakannya sampai disini. Ia sudah bertekad dalam hati untuk mendapatkan nama pria itu dan bertanya padanya apa laki-laki itu mengenalnya, karena semakin hari Jaejoong semakin merasa familiar terhadap laki-laki bermuka tegas itu.

Jaejoong berdehem pelan lalu sedikit merapikan penampilannya. setelah siap ia berbalik ingin masuk.

"Astaga." Pekiknya tertahan saat pria itu tiba-tiba sudah berada di balik pintu kaca, memandangnya dengan mata tajam bak elang.

Jaejoong salah tingkah, ia bingung harus bagaimana. ia tertangkap basah, dan pria itu pasti berpikir ia stalker sekarang.

ia makin tak nyaman saat mata pria itu terus memandanginya seolah ingin menelanjanginya bulat-bulat. Jaejoong bisa melihat ada sebuah gairah dalam tatapan itu, walau tampak samar-samar, mampu membuatnya lemas. Padahal yang dilakukan pria itu hanya menatapnya, namun Jaejoong sudah tak berdaya.

"kau begitu penasaran denganku, rupanya." Kata pria itu sembari membuka pintu dan keluar dari toko buku. Dalam jarak sedekat ini hanya satu kata yang bisa jaejoong deskripsikan saat melihat pria itu. TAMPAN.

Jaejoong tersenyum kaku dan sedikit menyingkirkan tubuhnya saat laki-laki itu akan berjalan melewatinya dan membuka salah satu pintu mobil audy yang terparkir di depan toko buku. Pria itu menatapnya dan menggerakkan kepalnya mengisyaratkan pada Jaejoong untuk ikut bersamanya.

'Kurasa ini bukanlah hal yang baik.' Gumamnya dalam hati tapi tetap masuk ke dalam mobil dengan ragu-ragu. well, bukankah ia sudah bilang. bahwa dirinya terlalu penasaran untuk berhenti sampai disini. Semuanya sudah kepalang basah.

.

**Killing me Softly**

**.**

"Masuklah." Ujar pria itu membuka pintu rumahnya lebar-lebar. oke, Jaejoong akui sekarang ia takut. Ia merasa begitu bodoh telah mengikuti seorang laki-laki asing sampai ke rumah. Bisa saja laki-laki itu adalah orang jahat, atau psycho atau bahkan pembunuh berantai yang selama ini dicari polisi. Oke, Jaejoong mulai gamang. Lalu apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang? lari?.

"Ayo masuk!" Ajak pria itu lagi. Dan akhirnya Jaejoong tetap melangkah masuk dengan waspada.

"Tea, or coffee?" tanya pria itu.

"Tea." dan pria itu mengagguk paham dan segera pergi ke dapur.

Jaejoong lebih dalam memasuki rumah yang cukup besar untuk ditinggali seorang pria sendirian. Tidak seperti tempat tinggal pria pada umumnya, rumah ini cukup rapi.

Jaejoong keluar ke teras belakang yang langsung terhubung dengan halaman belakang yang luasnya hampir seperti lapangan futsal. Halaman itu ditumbuhi beberapa bunga dengan pohon yang menambah rindangnya suasana halaman belakang.

"Tea?" Laki-laki itu muncul, menyodorkan secangkir teh untuk Jaejoong.

"Thanks." Ujar Jaejoong menyambut gelasnya.

"Jadi, siapa namamu?"

Jaejoong melongo. Seharusnya ia yang bertanya disini. "Kim Jaejoong."

"Kim Jaejoong." Ulang pria itu kembali tersenyum.

"Lalu, siapa kau?"

"Jung Yunho." Pria itu menyeruput kopinya perlahan.

'Jung Yunho.' Jaejoong mengulang nama itu dalam hati. Terdengar familiar. namun saat ia kembali menatap wajah pria itu, begitu terasa asing. ia yakin tak pernah mengenal pria ini sebelumnya.

"Kau suka melukis?" Jaejoong melirik easel yang ada di sudut teras, yang canvasnya yang sudah ternoda dengan cat yang tumpah tindih membentuk sebuah lukisan abstrak.

"Hobby." Ujar laki-laki itu sekenanya.

dan mereka terlibat keheningan. Jaejoong merasa tidak nyaman saat pria yang mengaku bernama yunho itu terus menatapnya dalam diam begitu saja. Jaejoong selalu membenci tatapan itu. Entah ada mantra apa didalam mata itu karena selalu membuatnya tak berdaya. Jaejoong tak menyangkal dari keseksian pria didepannya. Dada bidangnya, kulit kecoklatannya, Aroma cerruti dan cologne pria itu yang tercium samar-samar, terkesan sexy.

Jaejoong tak tahu sejak kapan Yunho mulai mendekatinya. yang ia tahu saat ia memundurkan langkahnya ia sudah terpojok di dinding.

Prank

Jaejoong menjatuhkan cangkir tehnya begitu saja saat secara tiba-tiba Yunho menyerang bibirnya dengan liar. Memberikan lumatan-lumatan penuh gairah di bibirnya. Jaejoong yang shock memukul-mukul dada yunho hingga pria itu melepaskan ciumannya.

"Apa yang kauhmmpt—

Yunho kembali menciumnya. menjepit bibir lembut Jaejoong dengan bibirnya. menciumnya begitu menggebu-gebu. Jaejoong tak berdaya. sentuhan yang memiliki sensasi yang tak dapat ia bendung, karena sama saja ia menahan deburan ombak jika menolaknya. aroma tubuh yunho yang bercampur dengan cologne nya begitu kuat terhisap oleh hidungnya hingga mengirim sinyal ransangan ke otaknya. Dan akhirnya pikiran Jaejoong di kuasai nafsu.

tangan Yunho dengan cekatan menaikan baju Jaejoong. Lalu mengeluarkan kedua payudara sintal wanita itu dari bra-nya. kemudian menghujaninya dengan ciuman dan hisapan.

"Akhh...hhh." Pekik Jaejoong tertahan saat ia merasakan mulut yunho meraup salah satu putingnya dan meremas salah satu dadanya.

Tak ada yang bisa jaejoong lakukan selain menikmati sentuhan bibir Yunho yang semakin turun keperutnya dengan kedua tangan yang masih tetap meremas kedua payudaranya.

"Nghh~" Jaejoong mengerang. Yunho memberikan perut ratanya ciuman dan jilatan-jilatan lalu kembali naik ke payudaranya. Jaejoong tak mampu lagi berdiri dengan lurus, tulangnya serasa meleleh hingga Yunho mengangkatnya dan melingkarkan kaki Jaejoong di pinggangnya.

Jaejoong menangkap kepala Yunho dengan kedua tangannya. ia berbalik mencium Yunho dengan rakus. hingga nafas keduanya memburu tak beraturan.

.

**Marriage**

**.**

Jaejoong merasakan tubuh telanjangnya berbenturan dengan sesuatu yang lembut. Akhirnya ia berada di ranjang. Sementara laki-laki yang akan menggagahinya sedang menciumi kaki hingga pangkal pahanya yang sensitif. Pikiran Jaejoong semakin kacau saat bibir Yunho menyentuh bagian dua inchi di atas bagian intimnya. Jaejoong meraung saat tubuhnya memohon agar Yunho lebih mempercepat gerakannya menuju bagian intim.

"Nghh... hhh yunhhh..." Jaejoong menggelinjang ketika jemari Yunho mulai membelai dan merangsang pusat gairahnya, hingga wanita itu mengerangkan namanya.

tak ingin terlalu lama bermain-main, Yunho segera memposisikan tubuhnya di atas tubuh Jaejoong, lalu menyatukan tubuh mereka dengan hati-hati, menikmati setiap jengkal tubuh hangat wanita yang ada dibawahnya. Tenggorokannya tercekat saat Jaejoong melengkungkan punggung untuk lebih merapat padanya, bergerak bersamanya sesuai irama yang ia tentukan, semakin cepat dan semakin tak terkendali. hingga puncak kenikmatan itu mereka raih bersama.

.

**killing me softly**

**.**

"Jaejoong?" panggil Yunho yang tengah bersandar di meja yang ada di kamar sambil terus mengawasi Jaejoong yang kini tengah memakai kembali baju-bajunya. "Datanglah lagi besok."

"Aku harus berkerja."

"Kalau begitu malamnya."

"Aku tidak bisa." Tolak Jaejoong lagi.

Yunho menghampirinya lalu membantu mengancing kembali kemejanya. beruntung tadi Yunho tidak merobeknya, hingga Jaejoong bisa pulang dengan pakaian lengkap.

Yunho menatap mata Jaejoong lekat. Tangannya mebelai lengan Jaejoong, lalu secara tiba-tiba menghentakkannya hingga Jaejoong sekejap berubah posisi menjadi memunggungi pria itu.

Tangan-tangan Yunho meremas dada Jaejoong. sedangkan bibirnya tengah menyesap rasa manis dari leher putih wanita itu.

Jaejoong memejamkan matanya saat Yunho menyusuri leher jenjangnya dengan gigi dan sesekali terasa menjilatnya.

"Kapan pun kau mau, Jae. kau yang memutuskan." Yunho berbisik ditelinga Jaejoong lalu menggigitnya sedikit. "Aku akan ada disini, menunggumu."

Jaejoong melepas paksa tubuhnya dari kukungan Yunho. "Aku pergi. selamat sore." Ucap Jaejoong lalu segera pergi dari tempat Yunho.

_'Aku tidak percaya dengan apa yang aku lakukan hari ini. kenapa aku begitu bodoh? ini seharusnya tidak terjadi, dan tidak boleh terjadi lagi. aku ingin semuanya kembali seperti semula, seperti sebelum mengenalnya.'_

_'Changmin-ah, mianhe. . .'_

_._

_._

_End or Tbc_

_you choose ^^_

_._

_adakah yang terasa familiar?_

_di chap awal ini belum begitu frontal nc-nya. tapi di chap selanjutnya akan lebih dari ini._

_untuk yang dibawah umur warning, jgn baca ne~_

_alurnya kecepetan? sengaja, karena ini short fic._

_Tolong bersabar untuk dua ff yg lain. _

_thanks to mom peya_ok, akhirnya aku memilih yunjae yg selingkuh. aturan ni fic minjae. wkwk_

_._

**_review please~_**

**_salam hangat. . . .kim selena ^.~_**


End file.
